


What Happens Tn The Mind of EX Tiencha (Or Yamhan), Stays In His Mind

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Series: Dragon Ball Fusions Inspired [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But Barlot is much hotter, But this isn't about Barlot it's about Yamhan, Can you have a threesome with yourself?, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe he's spent time time looking at his crotch..., Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Or is that just self-cest?, Or the Four Witches Technique, Shameless Smut, This is not how the Multi Form was to be used, This isn't how fusion should be used either, Tiencha is hot, What Was I Thinking?, Whatever it's hot, Why does Yamcha know how big Tien's dick is you ask?, YOU PROUD OF ME ABBEHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Is it masturbation or a threesome if your fusion is jerking off while your friend jerks you off in the mindscape of the fusion while a copy of your friend eats you out?If not, then what the fuck is it called?!Yamcha doesn't know, but he needs to find out, and soon!SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.





	What Happens Tn The Mind of EX Tiencha (Or Yamhan), Stays In His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts), [ABBEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ABBEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH).



> I’d been playing Dragon Ball Fusions religiously a few months ago (I still play on and off, but my 3DS is acting wonky so I can't exactly play that much) and the game is sooooooooo good! I love it and all the unique fusions so much! I’ve created a few monsters, I won’t lie, but the game is amazing.  
> Anywho, because I low-key ship Tien x Yamcha, I decided to go ahead and make a little fic inspired by a side quest in Fusions. It's to find Yamcha a fusion partner (he actually has a few fusions partners) and I decided to make it fun. Or, as Abbeh so eloquently described it "so, you played the sidequest and your using it as an excuse to make a gay fanfic?"
> 
> This was written for AGirlNamedEd, who I anonymously spoke to a while ago. I was the one who messaged you about her love of Tiencha and PiccoloxTien. I had stories, but I never published them because they were bad and/or lost when my computer messed up. I'd been playing around with the idea of writing this and when you replied to my ask, I decided to go ahead and write this for you. It took me a while so that I could get this just right, so hopefully it isn't too terrible. I didn't mind writing it because I'd been playing around with it enough as it, so I decided I can give you a little something just for replying to me and you were inspiration for me to write what I like.
> 
> This is also for my best friend, who always loves to read what I write, regardless of smut or not. I dedicated this to her because I've been lacking writing smutty stories or letting her know when chapters for certain stories are done lately.
> 
> The link to my OC (in case anyone was curious): https://thephoenixofhumanity.tumblr.com/post/161714882408/this-is-my-avatar-from-dragon-ball-fusions-her
> 
> Fusions mentioned:  
> Barlot= Bardock + Goku (don't ask where the L came from)  
> Gorillin= Kid Goku + Krillin (best fusion, always recommend)  
> Gohanks= Teen Gohan + Kid Trunks (another great fusion)  
> Oatnyu= Oats + Granyu (these are actually two characters you can get in-game; they make best white-mage and can learn Kid Buu's Assualt Rain [though that's not what it's called in-game] which is best move.)

“Well, that was a bust,” Phoenix muttered as the old hag flew away, nursing her wounds. “Oh well. Guess we'll have to keep looking.” She turned to Yamcha, smiling despite what happened. “Hey, maybe Bukha would’ve been a pretty good husband for her, eh?” The small dark-skinned Saiyan joked, nudging Yamcha.

Yamcha laughed half-heartedly, losing more and more confidence as they continued. Why did everyone see him as the weakest link as of late? If this tournament said anything, then there were fighters from all across different universes who were probably leagues above him, maybe more, that were competing to be the best. Adding that to everyone who had already fused together and created great warriors, and Yamcha was so far below who those warriors could be that it was laughable.

Ever since he had been introduced to Phoenix and joined her alliance, things have been weird. He had tried to grasp everything he could about timespace and the tournament and the wish Phoenix and Pinich made, but some of it he couldn’t exactly wrap his head around; the whole thing was weird, and he had a hard time comprehending what every little thing meant. However, as he fought along side her a few times, he began to learn more and more about this crazy place outside the universe. The most prominent thing he found out about were the different warriors who knew the fusion technique, and who were eager to learn more about this new fusion technique that Bulma had created. And honestly, he was excited to try this fusion for himself. Because, even though he’d been traveling with Phoenix and her gang for a few weeks, he had never EX Fused with anyone. But, because he was hopelessly confused on how to find a part in the first place, he asked Phoenix if she wouldn't mind helping him. And, always eager to see new fusions, she agreed.

“Maybe we should try once more,” Gohanks suggested. “Third time’s the charm, right?”

Yamcha eyed Gohanks a little jealously. Maybe it was due to the bond that Trunks from the future had with Gohan from the future, but Bulma’s kid son and Goku’s teenage son somehow created a fusion called Gohanks that was apparently stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku.

_And Gohanks always stayed in his base form._

Yamcha just couldn’t compete. Two young demi-Saiyans had fused together to create a strong equivalent to a full-blooded Saiyan and Yamcha was just supposed to take that at face value. If you couldn’t tell by now, Yamcha was not amused. And he wasn't happy either. Saiyans were always a bit of a sore spot with all their cheap transformations and Zenkai boosts... 

“Yeah!” Goten agreed enthusiastically. “And Ziku can help!”

Goten may have only been able to EX fuse with Trunks, but that didn’t damper his mood in the slightest. EX Gotenks wasn't that different from regular Gotenks. The few differences that were present were minor, like hair and clothes, while personality was almost the same as Gotenks. Yamcha didn’t want to get into power, else he’d start feeling really jealous. EX Fusions were always more powerful than a Potara or dance fusion, something Bulma was immensely proud of.

Phoenix grinned, her red eyes twinkling in excitement. Nothing ever got her down; any words related to ‘forfeit’ weren’t even words to her and she never gave up. No matter how much Yamcha would say he didn’t want to continue, she’d make him. And she always got her way. “Then let’s go! C’mon Ziku! Where’s the next power you detect?”

Ziku seemed to quickly scan the area, then did a little flip as he was prone to do when he was successful. “Power signature similar to Vegeta nearby!”

“Vegeta?” Phoenix echoed. She hummed in thought, twirling a strand of her long hair on a finger absentmindedly. “He’s worth a shot too I guess. But isn’t he always prone to trying to fuse with Goku? Would he even be willing to try?”

Yamcha felt a pit in his stomach at those words. _Vegeta?_ No, that was going to go horribly wrong. Vegeta would _not_ cooperate with them, and definitely wouldn't help if Phoenix requested it. He was still a little upset that Phoenix could actually make him bleed him in a fight and hadn't even transformed yet. She stayed in base simply because she hadn't unlocked Super Saiyan yet, and she claimed that she hadn't found the right trigger yet.

He opened his mouth to tell her no, but decided against it. If he said no, Phoenix would take that as Yamcha giving up and force him anyways. Or, she'd probably make him wait in the ship while she interrogated everyone in the are and on the ship. So he let her continue to help him, just out of fear more than anything. While he was a bit afraid of Vegeta, he was terrified of Phoenix.

“Well like you said, it’s worth a shot,” Pan said. “Let’s go find Uncle Vegeta and give it a try.”

Yamcha gulped. He sensed a bad idea coming up…

* * *

Yamcha followed behind Phoenix as the Saiyan hummed to herself, happily promising other martial artists that she’d return shortly to try and fight them after she finished her task. When someone asked for her help with their problem, she’d politely tell them that she had something very important to take care of first, and promised to track them down once they were finished. But Yamcha wondered why she was even bothering to help him with this. It was a stupid idea anyways. It didn’t matter he wanted to try it; he was being selfish in begging Phoenix to help him. He wasn’t going to find someone to EX fuse with because no one would see him as compatible: not Vegeta, not Goku, not Piccolo, not even Krillin! His dream of EX fusion was probably just that: a dream.

“Phoenix, maybe we should give up,” Yamcha said quietly. “I mean, EX Fusion isn’t that big a deal, right?”

Phoenix shook her head, turning to face him and recklessly flying backwards. Yamcha would’ve been worried had it not been for the fact that she had done this for at least a few years. “No way! EX Fusion is great! I’ve done it with Goku, and Gohan, and Future Trunks, and Krillin, and Halda, and Oats, and-“

“I get it,” Yamcha interrupted, headache already beginning to ache at the thought of being fused with so many different people. “You’ve EX Fused with a lot of people.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He wasn’t jealous or angry or anything, not that much, but he was fairly curious. What was it like to be fused with someone, to merge thoughts, techniques, and become one amazing warrior with a myriad of abilities under his belt? What was it like to have all of your hopes and dreams shared with someone else, who’d also put their own desires forth?

“Oh.” Phoenix didn’t let her smile fade. “It’s different of course, but you get really powerful and you understand one another on a different level,” she explained. “Like, I never knew that Gohan, the teen one, felt guilty for a little while after Future Trunks told him that he died in that weird timeline trying to fight the android.”

Gohanks, or the Gohan part of Gohanks, turned his head away shyly. Yamcha could understand; although she was quiet in the beginning, Phoenix tended to ramble about things that had caught her attention, and like her speed-type nature would explain, she’d talk at about a mile a minute about whatever topic was at hand.

“Or that Piccolo sees Gohan and Goten as sons of his,” she continued, not noticing Gohanks trying to shush her. “And that Turles is actually a closet pervert and that’s why he eats in that oddly sexual way.” She turned back to Yamcha, realizing that she was supposed to be making him feel better, not rambling on about her many fusion experiences. “But it is a great tool. Not just for building relationships, but for getting stronger. Why do you want to give up so badly?”

“Because…well, I’ll hold back whoever I fuse with. You always made a fusion stronger, Gohan and Trunks were incredibly powerful, and Oats and whoever she fused with made a pretty great fusion as well. But me…I’ll probably make a weak fusion. It’s not a technique for me.” He eyed the Metamo ring on Gohanks’ shoulder longingly.

Phoenix hummed again, doing a little twirl in mid-air, and continued to fly backwards. Yamcha would’ve commented on how dangerous _that_ was had it not been for the fact that Goten and Trunks liked to do mid-air tricks and rarely got hurt. “Maybe. Or maybe not. You’ll never know unless you try.” Her grin left no room for argument. Even if Yamcha tried to sway her the other way, she wouldn't accept it. “Now let’s go! Vegeta’s waiting!”

Yamcha couldn't help but feel like Vegeta was going to be a problem.

* * *

 

The fight between Vegeta and Phoenix’s team had been short, simply because Phoenix had gotten so much stronger as of late. With Gohanks and Oatnyu on her side, friends she had trusted since she recruited them, Barlot, who was one of the strongest power-type warriors in the whole alliance, and Gorillin, one of the most powerful warriors on the team beside Phoenix herself, Vegeta barely stood a chance. He didn’t even have time to think about transforming; the battle was over before he could even try.

“Yes! You owe me an EX Fusion!” Yamcha cheered. He didn’t mention that he wasn’t on the team that defeated him; the way the tournament worked, a max of five people had to be on a team. Since Vegeta wasn’t participating at the moment, it didn’t matter that he was by himself. However, when asked if he wanted to join the fight in place of Gohanks, Yamcha declined, simply because he knew he’d be a liability and that Vegeta would target him first. It was best to stay safe.

“I-I can’t believe it,” Vegeta growled, holding his wounded arm. Oatnyu did a Mach Kick and Vegeta turned to block it wrong, leaving his left arm open. When the heel of her foot collided with his arm, Yamcha could hear an audible ‘crack’ and could see the giant shockwave that formed from the impact. Vegeta only moved it every once in a while, leaving Yamcha with the conclusion that it was probably broken. “F-Fine,” he stuttered. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Great! Let’s get back to the ship!” Phoenix enthusiastically flew off towards the ship, forgetting about the others for a moment. Oatnyu took off as well, giggling at Phoenix’s excitement. She was just like a child even though her mentality was different when she was fighting.

It had taken some time to figure out, but the reason that Phoenix and Pinich could EX Fuse with so many different races wasn't because of their childlike nature, or that fact that they were children at all, but because they were both _extremely_ open-minded. While that one detail was odd, it explained why they were both compatible with so many people; being so open left their hearts open to understanding anyone, to find the good in a person, and left open air for allies to be themselves. Although many of her allies were overjoyed when they found this out, many aliens and offworlders enamored with the small Saiyan, some were disheartened to find out that her heart was already taken by two Saiyans that were allies: Future Gohan and Broly (surprisingly). No one really said anything to her about her polyamorous relationship because Phoenix could easily kick their asses, but her preferences did explain a lot about her.

Maybe Yamcha’s problem was that he was so closed minded. After all, there were still things he had trouble grasping and accepting. Maybe that was why EX Fusion worked better for Phoenix and Pinich then it did anyone else…

* * *

“BROLY!” Phoenix shouted joyfully, throwing herself into one of her lover’s arms. “We’re back!”

Broly, far used to Phoenix randomly throwing herself at him, let her try and throw her tiny arms around his waist and hugged her back gently. “You’re hurt,” the large Saiyan noticed immediately, taking note of her tattered clothing and large bruise on her stomach. “What happened?” Everyone else was just as wounded, but allies were so used to Broly’s mind only being focused on his lovers that they refused to say anything to him about it; it was mostly were too scared, but to each their own.

“Vegeta’s tough,” she shrugged, jumping slightly to throw her arms around his neck and let him cradle her. True, Vegeta had landed a couple of good hits, but Phoenix's team had utterly wiped him. “But that’s not important. Yamcha and Vegeta are gonna fuse!”

“Is that wise?” Broly asked, raising an eyebrow. “It could go wrong. There are many side effects if the two people aren’t compatible.”

Yamcha bristled at that. It was as if he already saw things going badly. But what did Broly know? He hadn’t EX Fused with anyone before, so how would he know Yamcha couldn’t fuse with Vegeta? _'Jerk…'_

“Nah. It’ll work…maybe.” She grinned at Yamcha, almost wolfishly. Looks like those always made him nervous. “Yamcha’s gotten stronger training with us, and Vegeta’s plenty strong. Vegeta might be a little on the short side, but it should work. _Should._ It _could_ go wrong, but there’s no harm in trying.”

“I thought the side effect of a failed fusion were-“ Broly was cut off as Phoenix kissed him.

Yamcha wanted to inquire about what the side effects were, but neither Saiyan would answer. And if Vegeta knew anything, he wasn’t offering any kind of info. Yamcha was left to ponder what the heck it could be, and everything he thought of scared him.

Phoenix pulled away from Broly and smiled. “I didn’t get a kiss before we left.” She patted his arm so he would put her down and pointed down a hall. “Go get me the Metamo Rings, okay love?”

Broly nodded, going to do as she asked. No one missed the smile on his face.

Phoenix turned serious, explaining to them exactly how the fusion should go so that no one was hurt. She explained that if the dance wasn’t performed correctly or if the rings malfunctioned, Yamcha and Vegeta would either be permanently fused, or they’d get hurt. She also began listing off side-effects of if it failed, and what to do if you were suddenly caught in the middle of a failed fusion. Yamcha paid close attention, some of his fears confirmed.

Vegeta didn’t seem like he was paying attention and impatiently held out his hand for a ring. Broly returned a few moments later and shoved it into his hand with a glare; everyone knew that while Broly hated Goku, he loathed Vegeta, so the two didn’t get along quite well. Broly was up-front about how much he didn’t like Vegeta, and Vegeta always had a snide comment about Broly when his back was turned. If Broly heard them, he didn’t respond (probably because Phoenix told him not to.).

Broly handed Yamcha the other ring, only he was a little kinder. He quietly wished Yamcha luck and stood behind Phoenix, lifting her onto his shoulder without much prompting. Phoenix gave them one final warning and sat back to watch.

Yamcha looked down at the little ring in his hands. It was supposed to fit on his upper arm like a glove, not tight enough to hurt him, but not loose enough to fall off. He was shocked that Bulma had this type of technology on hand, and even more shocked that she discovered a new fusion within hours of being in timespace. It was amazing that this little thing had such power.

Vegeta growled and slid his ring on his arm. “Hurry up!” He hissed to Yamcha, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. But Saiyan princes didn’t get embarrassed! He was just upset that he lost to the brat and her freaky friends!

Yamcha slid his ring onto his arm and got into position. He wasn’t sure he was ready, but he had to be now. Vegeta was already a few feet away from him, though he was looking the other way. Yamcha scooted over another foot and put his arms out.

“FUS-ION-HA!”

The new warrior slowly opened his eyes, observing his surroundings. He had vague memories of this place, blurry, but slowly beginning to clear. Ah yes. The ship…his allies…it slowly began filtering in. Memories from each warrior, moves, hopes, dreams…it was all coming together, mixing, _fusing._

Then there was pain.

“Ooh, that’s not right,” Phoenix commented, seeing the fusion immediately begin to destabilize, the warrior trying to force himself apart while the rings kept trying to fuse them back together. She’d seen this once before, and was worried about it. If she didn’t act quick, this whole process would kill them. “Broly! Hold him down so I can get the rings off.”

Broly complied, his large hands easily holding down the smaller warrior. Phoenix quickly rushed in, kneeling beside the thrashing body. When a fusion failed, the warrior would try to come together, but their power would try and force them apart. The rings would force them back together, leaving the warrior between coming together and pulling apart. The constant push and pull was what killed them. A body couldn't handle constantly being torn apart and forced together for long periods of time.

She noticed an arm begin to destabilize and held it down. She yanked at the ring and though there was resistance, it eventually slid off before the arm stabilized again. And just in time, because the writhing mass of what the fusion could’ve been bucked, nearly throwing Broly’s hands off. Had Phoenix been slower, the strain on their bodies would’ve killed them; it was better to force them all the way apart with than to wait for the fusion to try and come together.

There was a quick flash of light, a loud scream of pain, and then two bodies lay on the floor, both writhing in pain.

Vegeta sat up first, his pain tolerance higher, and glared angrily at Yamcha. He grabbed the still dazed male by his shirt and held him up in the air. “You fucking failure! I knew it was a bad idea! Yet I let you-“ he whipped around to glare at Phoenix, who was waving happily at them. “-just stand there without telling me the consequences! I never knew I would ever let myself become so weak!” Yamcha didn’t mention how Vegeta refused to listen in the first place, in too much pain to respond.

Vegeta gave him a rough shake and threw Yamcha across the room, smirking a little as a pained grunt came out of Yamcha’s mouth when his back impacted with the wall. “I have training to do!” He stormed off, muttering about the fusion bullshit and how Bulma would have some explaining to do.

“Bye Getes!” Phoenix called after him. “Tell Whis I said hi!”

“Piss off!”

Phoenix grinned at Yamcha, who was slowly coming back to reality. “Well, that went wrong. Maybe Vegeta isn’t compatible with you at this state. But what about a different form of him? Or Goku? Or Krillin? Those guys are your friends, right?”

Yamcha just sighed, picking himself off the ground. “Goku is league above me. I guarantee that it’ll end up a bad fusion again. And Krillin is already a part of Gorillin, so I won’t break that up. I guess I should just give up. No one is gonna fuse with me.”

Phoenix crossed her arms and pouted, which looked comical from her spot in Broly’s arms. “No way! We have so many other people you could try! There’s gotta be someone!” She put her hands under her chin to think. Yamcha was full of doubt; even with so many people, there was a chance he wouldn't have had a match with anyone.

It had taken a while, but an unwritten rule existed about EX Fusion: people from two vastly different universes (save for her and Pinich of course) couldn’t fuse with just anyone, and not every male and female could fuse. 17 and 18 could because they were brother and sister, and Saiyaman 1 and 2 could fuse because they were a couple. But Yamcha couldn’t fuse with, say Lisse, not only because she was an alien from Zarbon’s race, but she was from a universe too far away from his.  If Yamcha _did_ want to fuse with someone from a different universe, he’d have to fuse with someone who was at a mid-way universe and so would the other person.

In simpler terms, if Yamcha was from Universe 6 and wanted to fuse with someone from Universe 12, both of them would have to fuse with someone else first: Yamcha would have to fuse with someone from universe 8, while the other person would have to fuse with some from universe 10. Their DNA and compatibility would mix, and Yamcha could fuse with the person from 12. However, therein lied the problem; it would take a while to sort everyone out and find who was compatible with who.

“But our search is hopeless!” Yamcha protested. “There are too many people to sort though and we don’t know how compatible I am with everyone. And even if I am, what the universes are too different?”

Phoenix hummed, cocking her head. It was obvious that she was still considering every possibility before she gave up, if she ever did. She eyed the Metamo rings, then gasped and shot out of Broly’s arms. Yamcha watched her go, wondering who she was going to get. And why Yamcha drew a blank.

Phoenix came back, carrying some bridal style. Whoever it was, they were protesting heavily and begging to be put down. Phoenix grinned at Yamcha, proudly showing the person. “Wait, Tien?” Yamcha hadn’t even stopped to consider the three-eyed warrior and now felt bad. He and Tien were good friends; why didn’t he cross Yamcha’s mind?

“You and Tien are good friends, right? And don’t you already have a fusion?” Phoenix asked.

They did, and Yamcha conveniently forgot about that too. Normally, if two people could already fuse, then an EX Fusion worked great for them. Or if two people had a fusion, they just never did it, their EX Fusion was a form of that. All of this was stuff that Yamcha was told, just forgot about.

“If I agree, will you let me down?” Tien asked. He wasn't used to being man-handled by a girl so much smaller than him.

Phoenix nodded, setting Tien on his feet. The older warrior was flushed pink, probably due to being carried like a woman, but he smiled when Yamcha came up to him.

“You sure about this?” Yamcha asked. “If something goes wrong, it’ll hurt.”

“Yamcha, you always expect something to go wrong with lives like ours," Tien pointed out. "And if it does go wrong, then it just isn't meant to be."

"Yeah but...you didn't see what happened. It was terrifying, falling apart like that." Yamcha shuddered, just thinking of his own body splitting apart and melding together the way it did.

"Don't worry," Tien reassured. "It'll be fine."

And for some odd reason, all of Yamcha's fears evaporated.

Phoenix once more went through the process of explaining all of the risks involved with the fusion process and made them swear that they would be careful while doing it. The minute something went wrong, they had to try to get the rings off themselves, or at least try to stay together long enough for them to fix it. Yamcha kept sneaking glances at Tien, wondering why he hadn't been thinking of the man before. He and Tien were really close, closer than Yamcha was with anyone else.

As if sensing him staring, Tien turned and smiled at Yamcha. The poor fool had no idea how much it would hurt if they failed, yet Tien smiled, almost innocently. The expression made Yamcha blush, and he turned away before he could do or say something stupid. He really hoped this would work. For Tien's sake as much as his.

They both got into position, Yamcha the slightest bit hesitant, and began.

"FU-SION-HA!"

Once again, everyone present was blinded by the bright light. Broly even shielded Phoenix from the light by placing his large hand over her face.  But when the light faded, a single warrior stood  where the two had once been. He didn't speak, only staring at Phoenix and Broly. This warrior stood at Tien's height and had three eyes, a diagonal scar running across his left eye. He had long, dark hair, curled at the tips and fell around his shoulders. He wore a large dark beaded necklace with Tien's off the shoulder gi. However, it was in orange in color with no symbol that hung over his hips, and he wore a green sash around his waist. His pants were white, with bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms (the tips of his fingers uncovered), and green bandages around his ankles with black shoes.

"How do you feel?" Phoenix asked, breaking the silence. She cautiously approached him and circled him, trying to take him all in.

It was odd. A simple question by all means, but without a simple answer. One couldn't just give a one or two word explanation for how they felt. Someone like Phoenix, who had fused multiple times with multiple different people, could probably get away with giving a simple answer because to her, it was simple; almost like a second nature to her. But for the new warrior, no immediate answer came to him. He was...lost.

"I feel..." his voice was mixed, a deep tenor that wouldn't have matched either of the two used to create him, but now that he was here, it fit. "I can't explain how I feel." He pondered this for a minute, hyper aware of all the curious eyes on him. There were actually seven pairs of eyes on him, only two pairs he could see. He heard someone mumble about which personality he took, but he didn't return their stares nor elaborate more on the subject. Instead, he waited for Phoenix to finish her observation. 

"The stoic attitude is from Tien," Broly said quietly, after the warrior had yet to provide an answer. "Unless this new guy is just naturally quiet."

A wolfish grin spread across his face, no doubt from the Yamcha side of him. "What? No, that's not it. This is new for the both of us; I don't exactly know how to put it into words."

"What the heck do we call you anyways?" Phoenix asked, now standing beside Broly. "Obviously not Tiencha. That's your fusion dance name. And you'd probably have a different personality, so you should have a different name too. So what now? Yamten? Shincha? That one sounds really weird. Yamshinhan? Ew, that isn't fitting either." She began rambling off weird combinations of names until Broly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe the warrior himself should decide that," Broly advised.

"Okay!" Phoenix said brightly, turning back to him. "Then what do you want to go by then?"

The name can easier than either man thought. It was the only name for them this way. Goku and Vegeta were Vegito as portara, and Gogeta per fusion dance. Piccolo and Krillin made Pirillin, Gohan and Trunks made young Gohanks, and Bardock and Goku made Barlot. However, a new warrior would be blazing through the tournament with Phoenix and Oatnyu.

"My name is Yamhan."

 Phoenix cocked her head to the side. "Huh. Y'know, that works. Welcome to the team Yamhan!"

* * *

Adjusting to being a fusion was easier than they thought. Yamhan had all of Tien’s knowledge and all of Yamcha’s confidence, making for a deadly combination; the Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist sent any training dummy flying. Sharing techniques they merged into one, combining powers, and adjusting to one another's own uniqueness was child's play.

The only odd thing was getting used to hearing one another's thoughts.

Outwardly, Yamhan didn't show an awkwardness or signs of being uncomfortable with how much Tien and Yamcha were trying to adjust to one another in the mindscape, sharp-witted during training with a wide arrange of techniques, but his two sides weren't exactly comfortable with one another _internally._ They were close friends, yes, and should know a myriad of things about each other. However, fusion made all of their thoughts, the deepest of deep, come to light. The mindscape was a just a shared consciousness between the two, so nothing could be hidden from either fusee. Due to that, Tien could hear Yamcha's secret admittance that even though he was happy for Bulma, there was still a part of him that longed for her, wanted to know what it would be like to be in Vegeta's shoes: married to the smartest woman in the world, and father to a wildly ingenious son. It was a deep desire that he never told anyone.

And now that he knew, Tien was a bit uncomfortable, and wholly jealous. That was odd. Tien didn't get jealous, but the emotion was so overwhelming. But where did that emotion come from then? It was probably Yamcha's. After all, he was the one currently single and childless…

Yamcha could also hear some of Tien's desires, like how he often dreamed about what a full household was like. Launch was, of course, the housewife, who cooked the meals and cleaned the house by herself, even though Tien offered to help her. But the stubborn woman refused to let Tien help, often telling him to go train or pick vegetables. Along with Launch, there were also about five or six little children who ran around with Chiaotzu, giggling and toddling after him with bright smiles and rosy cheeks.

However, the image would change to one of a single, quiet household, where Piccolo often sat in an unfurnished room meditating while Tien would flit in and out, refilling a water glass or messing with a curtain so that the right amount of light could filter in, depending on the time of day. There was nothing weird about that, other than the fact that Tien and Piccolo were living together, until at one point, he saw Piccolo snag Tien around the waist (already an odd gesture because Piccolo only did that to wrangle Goten and Trunks), pull him down, and plant a kiss on his lips. Tien would go red and stutter when they pulled apart, averting all of his eyes. Then Piccolo would release him and watch Tien flee the room in embarrassment (again, odd because Tien never behaved like that). He'd smile after Tien’s retreating form, and go back to meditating.

That was when things got weird.

While the two warriors floated in the odd subspace that was Yamhan's mind, there was a lot to talk about. Namely Yamcha's remaining infatuation with Bulma and Tien's odd obsession with Piccolo.

 _"...I guess it's just twisted curiosity,"_ Tien said when another thought on the subject floated from Yamcha. Since there was nowhere for them to go, thoughts would often just bounce around, either fading into quiet noise or getting insistently louder until it was blaring. _"Piccolo is...I think all our friends are attractive and I like everyone, don't get me wrong, but I especially like Piccolo for some reason. It's obvious he's a deeper person than any of us understand; that angry facade is probably just a…defense mechanism. I think Gohan and Dende are the only one who got past that defense and know the full extent of his personality, but...I don't know. I guess I still want to be let in."_

 _"And the...the kissing?"_ Yamcha almost stuttered as he tried to get the words out. _"What's that all about?"_ Yamcha tried to be a generally open-minded person, but he couldn’t wrap his head around that particular detail; he never met anyone who saw a Namekian as attractive until now.

He couldn't see it, but he swore he felt Tien shoot him a wry smile. " _Like I said, I always thought Piccolo was especially attractive. I guess unconsciously, I wondered what our relationship would be if he took it deeper."_ He didn't say aloud just how often he thought about it; it was nearly 24/7. He always wondered what his lips would taste like. Rough, like the wastelands he often trained and meditated in? Smooth, like the grass of Namek that Gohan had described to him. Airy, like the very wind current he often flew on? Or soft, like the fabric of his cape and turban?

He didn't know but he always wanted to find out.

 _“What about you?”_ Tien asked when Yamcha didn’t offer anything else on the subject. _“This thing with Bulma?”_ Why was Yamcha still so obsessed with her?

Yamcha laughed bitterly. _“I don’t hate Vegeta. Not at all. Everyone thinks that I don’t like him, but that’s not it. I’m comfortable around him; I'm even able to trust him.”_ He sighed heavily, turning away from Tien. _"But...sometimes I wish I were in his shoes. Not a Saiyan or with overwhelming power, but married to Bulma. She's the smartest and most desired woman in the world, and she the heiress to the biggest company in the world. She could have anyone, yet Vegeta is the one who got her. I'm a little jealous, and that's probably why I feel a little...off whenever the two are around."_

 _"But...you cheated on her. More than once,"_ Tien pointed out. Bulma always gripped and complained about Yamcha's playboy attitude, how she would find evidence of these other affairs, and how he wasn't very good at hiding the fact. She even admitted that sometimes, she felt that Yamcha wanted her to find out; he'd do obvious things like leave his phone unlocked for Bulma to see dirty messages and pictures from other girls, which were clear instances of proof. By all means, Bulma felt like she deserved better than him if he was just going to cheat. Of course, even after they broke up, they still remained friends, but she sometimes teased him by asking why he never made any of those women exclusive.

 _"I know, but I was starting to feel...insecure about our relationship and myself. So...stuff happened."_ He could remember each and every one of the women, clear as day. Even after he broke it off with Bulma, he still went back to some of them, not that they minded. They were always willing for a good fuck... _"I pined for her of course, so the women I had affairs with were all similar to her. One had blue eyes and hair. Another was a huge science nerd. Another was the heiress to a company. Another was pale like her and acted like her, but she was just really dumb. Another was a guy...very much like Bulma, but that was one no one knew about until you. And there was another whose name started with B and had two syllables."_ The last one was creepy and very specific, and he felt Tien grow uncomfortable with it, but Yamcha laughed it off. " _It's alright. I know it's weird. Don't kick a man while he's down."_

_"But...why?"_

_"I told you...I kinda pined for her."_ He laughed again, trying to cover up the awkwardness. _"Like I said, I'm okay now, but it's just something I always wondered about."_

Tien hummed, feeling that the conversation was starting to die out. _"Do you...do you have anyone you do want right now? Maybe to take your mind off of that?"_

 _"I do...and it's a guy. But he already has a thing for someone else so...it's just a pipe dream,"_ Yamcha admitted.

That surprised Tien. Yamcha was undeniably  _straight,_ but hearing he had an affair with a guy threw him for a loop. And now hearing that he had a thing for a guy also threw him for a loop. But what really messed with him was an extreme amount of longing that came from Yamcha. It felt like a wave, and Tien was drowning. Not only because of how strong it was, but because it was directed at him. Yet as soon as it nearly drowned him, it was gone.

Yamcha...longed for him?

Tien had to take a moment to digest this, thinking about how he himself felt about Yamcha. He already knew that Piccolo was a wild dream; that much was clear. And contrary to popular belief, Tien didn't like Launch in _that way_. Yes, he desire was to have her in his household, but he always imagined that he _had_ to settle down like that; loniliness wore on a person sometimes and Tien was no exception. He wanted a lively household. But he knew he wouldn't be happy with Launch; she just wasn't his.

Now, Yamcha was different. He was lively, confident, good company, and Tien preferred being with him rather than being with anyone else. Yes, he cared about his friends, but he cared about Yamcha a little bit more. He never admitted it before because...well, he hadn't thought of it much before. It was always in passing. Now that Yamcha had put his longing on the table, Tien felt the other man deserved to know that someone out there cared for him as more than just a friend.

He made sure to keep these thoughts hidden from Yamcha, knowing the other probably didn't mean to let his longing leak. But it didn't matter now. Tien wasn't confused anymore. Yamcha wanted him, plain and simple. and Tien would gladly give himself to the other. 

Yamcha was in for a nice surprise.

* * *

After finding a team to spar with, Phoenix allowed Yamcha a battle with him in the lead, and after knocking out their enemies, the battle was over. Phoenix floated over to Yamhan after collecting the spoils from their battle. "Your first battle went great!" She wasn't going to deny that Yamhan had skills; he was an amazing warrior and had planned out some pretty great strategies for them.

"How did it feel?" Gohanks asked quietly. "You tend to be oversensitive to everything around you, and you're hyper-aware of everything going on. Is that how you feel right now?"

"...yes," Yamhan said after observing his surroundings. "I can hear the other team trying to think up a strategy to beat us next time. I can see all the way back to the ship, and can see at least three different teams on the way there. I can feel my skin still tingling from when I was paralyzed, though it's almost gone by now. And everyone smells like sweat." He wrinkled his nose. "And dirt. It isn't pleasant. You all need to take a shower."

Oatnyu giggled. "Yeah. It tends to do that. Just wait until you rub one out though. Oversensitive skin makes for really great orgasms."

Gohanks titled his head. "What's an orgasm?" He looked around the group to answer, and when no one offered to say anything, he turned to Oatnyu to hear what she had to say.

Phoenix threw her hand over Oatnyu's mouth before she could reply. "Don't say stuff like that! It's dirty!" She looked at Gohanks again and shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Oatnyu licked her hand, making Phoenix screech and pull her hands away, and rolled her eyes. "That's dirty? But Gohan and Broly double-stuffing you in the kitchen was okay?"

Phoenix turned scarlet and began hitting Oatnyu, who laughed at the onslaught. Gohanks, once again, was confused. "Double-stuffed? Like an Oreo?"

Yamhan had to remember that even though Gohanks was intelligent, he was still composed of an eight year old and an eleven year old. So there were probably topics that he hadn't heard of yet. However, Yamhan wasn't about to be the one who explained what either of those terms meant. Instead, he tried to tune out everything, even the silence due to his fusees being uncomfortable with one another. They'd have to figure that out on their own.

"Let's get back to the ship," Phoenix mumbled, glaring at Oatnyu. The latter girl just giggled and flew off. Gohanks shrugged it off and figured that he'd just ask one of his dads. Yamhan followed, one of his fusees taking direct control. The other didn't realize what happened, too lost in his own thoughts o realize he didn't have any control.

* * *

As soon as they made it back to the ship, Yamhan made a beeline for the bathroom, calling over his shoulder that he really needed to go. Yamcha was a little confused; he didn't have to pee, but he had no idea how Tien was feeling, or if this was one of Yamhan's need. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure how the needs of a fusion worked, so he would just have to go with it. Maybe Tien really needed to rub one out. It was an odd detail to think about, if everyone in this fusion would feel it if one of them jerked off, but Yamcha would respectfully look the other way if Tien needed quick stress relief.

However, the only odd thing was the fact that Yamcha had no control. Either he and Tien had come together to a point where Yamhan could control his own actions, or Tien had completely taken over. But why would he do that? Did he really need to rub one out?

Yamhan closed and locked the bathroom door, sighing in relief as he went over to the toilet and began fiddling with his sash. Yamcha politely turned away, but jumped when he could feel heat in the mindscape. Not due to the room, but from something else entirely.  _Yamhan was actually going to rub one out!_

Yamcha sweat nervously, trying to find Tien in the mindscape. But the other warrior was nowhere to be found. And Yamcha was suddenly aware that he was feeling some  _effects_ from the mindscape. He made the mistake of looking at what their fusion was doing and blushed.

Now, Yamcha packed a decent size, longer than average, but the slightest bit thin. He was okay with that because he never heard complaints about anything. Tien on the other hand, had average length, but more girth than most men did (not that Yamcha had seen that many penises in his life...or Tien's for that matter...because that would be weird), so any girl he slept with would be pleasantly surprised. Those girls would be ecstatic when they saw that Yamhan embodied both those traits, with sizable length and girth. A nicely sized cock he was currently stroking at a sedate pace.

 _"Tien, uh...I don't think Oatnyu was being serious,"_ Yamcha mentioned nervously.

Neither Yamhan nor Tien answered him, Yamhan focusing more on stroking a bit faster while Tien remained absent. Yamcha jumped when he felt a hand on his own cock, though he wasn't touching himself and neither was Tien (as far as he could see). Then, did he feel what Yamhan was feeling?

 _"Duh. I'm half of him. Except I can feel **all** of what he's feeling," h_e realized 

Yamhan groaned, now getting into the sensations. His hand moved a little faster, squeezing the base and twisting his hand around the tip. Yamcha groaned as the invisible hand, _Yamhan's hand_ , did things to him, stroking him in a way that he'd never done before to himself. He was trying not to get aroused, but he could feel faint stirrings in his stomach that weren't going away anytime soon. No, he's jerked off before, but this wasn't him simply touching himself. This was essentially someone else jerking him off and damn it, it felt really good! 

 _"You need to relax."_ Tien's voice came from...somewhere, Yamcha wasn't sure where. But it sounded deeper and huskier than Yamcha had ever heard it. The fact that Tien had even taken the initiative like this was surprising as well. He hadn't even known Tien was gay, or even bi for that matter, in the first place. But he was letting Yamhan get himself off, and for some reason, Yamcha was unable to stop him. All control was literally in Tien's hands, and he was using that to, vent his sexual frustrations maybe? Yamcha wasn't sure but it was getting harder and harder to think. " _Mu_ _ch like something else."_ Heated breath brushed across his ear, but when he looked over his shoulder, Tien wasn't there.

The slow stroke was slowly sending Yamcha deeper and deeper into passion, so much so that he didn't notice the sharp thrusts of Yamhan's hips into his own hand. He did notice when the slow stroke sped up, now a steady rhythm of stroking, squeezing, and twisting that left Yamhan panting. Yamcha was no better, a small gasp leaving his lips as Yamhan squeezed the base particularly roughly. This was wrong, but it felt  _so_ good.

Suddenly, Yamhan held out his other hand and stuck out his tongue, a large amount of saliva dripping onto his hand. Yamcha watched in confusion, but quickly realized what it was for. Yamhan used his other hand to stroke opposite his first hand, one stroking up an the other stroking down, meeting in the middle and twisting in sync. The opposition caused more friction and it felt better than anything Yamcha did to himself. And he wasn't even touching himself! He was forced to sit back and take it as Yamhan now varied his speed, speeding up gradually, only to slow to a sudden crawl and drag it out from there. Every time he slowed, Yamcha would jump and a small moan left his lips. 

 _"Damn he's good,"_ Yamcha thought absently. Looking down at his lap, it was an odd sight to see himself hard and twitching beneath his pants, but nothing on his dick. And he could only chalk it up to Tien doing this; Yamcha didn't twist his hand this way or swipe his thumb across his corona or twist his hand as it slid to his base. No, Yamcha did a simple Five Knuckle Shuffle and was done with it. Though, now that Yamhan was playing around this way, Yamcha decided that maybe, learning something new wasn't all that bad.

Yamcha had only counted two hands, so when he felt warm fingers rubbing at his perineum through his underwear, he choked on his own breath. _"Whoa, wait a minute!"_ Last time he was with a guy, he topped, and he hadn't even thought to touch that particular area. _"What're you doing?!"_

 _"Helping you relax,"_ came the husky reply. _"I feel everything you feel Yamcha. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. And you seem to like it if this is any indication."_ Insistent fingers rubbed at his perineum now, making him tremble even though they was annoying fabric blocking the friction. Another hand slid into his shirt and down his chest. It ran over his abs, brushing over his nipples. However, instead of going to his groin with the other two hands, this one skipped around his groin and instead stroked his inner thigh. 

Yamcha couldn't think. He had four hands pleasuring him, two he couldn't see, and he was already overwhelmed. It hadn't even gotten heavy yet! It was still simple touches and pets, but they were enough to start driving him insane. Anything else and he'd likely stop breathing. Yamhan was obviously caught up in the motion of his own hands, Yamcha was lost in the four hands touching him, and even though Yamcha couldn't see him, he could feel Tien's heavy pants against his ear and could only assume the other warrior was losing himself in pleasure. Fuck, Yamcha needed this. He hadn't realized just how much, but he had needed this like he needed to breathe. It was like-

 _"Oi! Open the damn door!"_ A harsh voice cut through the air, halting the heated mood that Yamhan had created. "You've been hogging the bathroom for twenty minutes!" Barlot's strong and angry voice came from the other side of the door, and Yamcha, Tien, and Yamhan all jumped in surprise. He could hear Tien curse and mutter something about forgetting they were in the bathroom, while Yamcha began panicking, knowing that they were only seconds away from being caught. Barlot may have had some of Goku's temperament, but he had more of Bardock in him than Goku. And right now, the Bardock in him was pissed.

 _'We're gonna get caught!'_ Yamcha realized as Barlot began pounding on the door, each hit harder than the last. The door was beginning to bend forward, only having a few more strong hits in it. Then Barlot would burst in, see what they were doing, and either laugh really loudly or throw him out. Whatever the option, it would probably draw unwanted attention. 

Luckily, Tien had forced them into action, Yamhan quickly darting off to the wardrobe in the corner. It was a tight fit, but he managed to hide himself in the wardrobe, stuffed among the numerous bathrobes while leaving the door cracked. They smelled horrible and it was a bit stuffy inside, but it was nice protection from Barlot's eyes. And it was just in time as Barlot knocked down the door, snarling in anger. But once he saw that the room was empty, he titled his head in confusion (something that seemed more Goku if anything) and looked around for whoever he thought was in here. "It's...empty? But the door was locked...Oh well." He strode over to the toilet and proceeded to do his business, unaware that someone else was watching him.

 _"That's not fair,"_ Yamcha growled as his eyes unconsciously drifted downwards to Barlot's cock. _"Saiyans have no faults, do they? No wonder Phoenix is so satisfied with Broly and Future Gohan."_

Tien, then by extension Yamhan, let out a snicker at that. Barlot's head snapped up, looking around the bathroom for what made the sound. "Whose there?!" He hissed.

Yamcha felt a wave of playfulness that definitely didn't come from him and froze. Yet _another hand_ teasingly ran over the front of his boxers, a finger lightly tracing circles around his tip. Yamcha did a quick count and realized that there was a total of five hands touching him. Two invisible hands from Yamhan, two of Tien's, but then...Yamcha wasn't touching himself! Whose hand was  _that?!_

_"The Four Witches Technique has it's uses, ne?"_

That sneaky bastard!

It now turned into a game, with Tien finally slipping a hand into his underwear to finally touch him properly, and Yamcha couldn't stop the thrust of his hips into Tien's hand. Fingers drifted up his chest, now giving Yamcha a total of _eight_  hands on him, tickling his chest, brushing against sensitive areas that Yamcha didn't even know he had, until deft fingers reached his nipples and began rolling them around, keeping constant pressure on them. There was heat pressed against his back and Yamcha realized that Tien had also used the Multi-Form Technique while Yamcha wasn't paying attention, which also explained the eight hands. And Tien and his copy seemed like they were trying to get Yamcha to make more sounds, adding pressure in all the right places. Yamhan continued to stroke himself as well, letting out a small moan when he felt six more hands all over him.

Barlot growled when he heard a muffled noise. Someone was in here with him and playing a trick on him. "This ain't funny! Either show yourself, or I'll blow this bathroom to pieces!"

Yamhan bit his lip so hard he drew blood. With Yamcha hardly able to hold in his moans, Yamhan wasn't in better condition. How did Tien pull all of this off with Yamcha noticing in the slightest?! And how was he being silent the whole time?!

"I must be losing it," Barlot muttered, going back to what he was doing. He quickly finished his business, flushed, and began washing his hands. Yamhan grinned, seeing that Barlot was going to leave the bathroom soon. However, their luck didn't last. Upon looking in the mirror, Barlot noticed an odd reflection in the mirror, right inside the wardrobe.

"The fuck?" He turned, looking at the wardrobe suspiciously.

 _"We're gonna get caught!"_ Yamcha repeated. There was no way they'd escape this time.

Tien and his copy didn't seem to mind, still focused on pleasing Yamcha to care. Yamhan himself hadn't stopped stroking, although now he stroked at a snail's pace. The stimulation still kept him at attention, still in throes of pleasure. No one made a sound, body tense as he waited for Barlot to make his move.

Barlot stormed over to the wardrobe, about to yank it open, when the bathroom door slammed opened. 

"Barlot!" Phoenix yelled, running in and grabbing the warrior's arm. "I need your help!" She yanked him away from the wardrobe before he could give her an answer.

"What do you want now?!"

"I need you to train more of our power-type allies. They need to be tougher," Phoenix explained. "You're the only one that can help!"

There was a strange gleam in Barlot's eyes. "...Alright. I'll help toughen up the little shits. Let's go! It'll be fun!" Part of Goku's personality shone through for a moment, but only for a moment. Then Barlot's steely resolve was back and he grudgingly followed her out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yamhan waited for a few moment for Phoenix's excited chatter to fade away before breathing a sigh of relief. "How did I get away with that?" Yamhan murmured as he stepped out of the wardrobe. He wasn't sure, but he knew he'd never get that lucky again. There were more than two hundred allies on the ship; any one of them could walk in on him again, so he'd have to be careful.

Yamcha was still panicked from almost getting caught masturbating that he forgot about both Tiens, which the others used to their advantage. From his left, Yamcha felt a pair of large hands ran over his skin, tracing the lines of muscles and raised skin of scars from many hard fought battles. Another set of hands were keeping themselves busy all over his body, a third set playing with his lower body, and even a fourth set stroking his thighs. Somewhere in his mind, he realized that Tien was deliberately trying to keep Yamcha at attention. But that thought was pushed away due to overstimulation. As soon as Yamcha had the fleeting thought he might like to be touched somewhere, the hands just migrated to the area as if given a psychic command. Or the main Tien was keyed onto his thoughts and exploiting it maliciously. Either way, no matter where he wanted to be touched, he'd be touched. 

A hot mouth began licking and kissing across his shoulder, slowly making its way to his neck and raising goose bumps in its wake. Fingers circled the two small nubs of his chest before digging in again to send aroused spikes through his body. Once more, constant pressure was applied to his nipples, keeping them pert and hard as diamond. The hot mouth was now marking him, sucking hickies into his neck and shoulder, while the other set of hands began stroking his thighs. The Tiens were being so good to him, he could barely control himself. Moans were constantly spilling from his mouth, unable to contain them anymore. This pleased Tien if the breathy chuckle was anything to go by.

With a groan deep in his throat, Yamcha let his head fall back, fully surrendering to Tien. A hand released one of his nipples to be replaced by a hot mouth and Yamcha bit his lip as the nub was licked and sucked, then gently pulled between teeth. He'd given up on trying to find any way to keep track of Tien. He knew he should be able to since this was indeed a part of his mind as much as it was Tien's, but he couldn't help but get lost in the sensation of being pleasured. Blunt nails scrapped down his chest and around his waist before lowering to give his ass a tight squeeze, followed by a harsh slap. Yamcha yelped, but he wasn't entirely against the stinging pain. Was this some new kink of his? Maybe, but he'd dwell on that later.

The two Tiens (Yamcha was sure Tien wasn't gonna add another) continued to play with him. One was sucking his chest, pinching his nipples and jerking him off, while the other was squeezing his ass, licking his neck, and touching him in all the right places. Yamcha always thought he'd be in a threesome with a couple of busty ladies, but the two Tiens with four arms were enough for him, pleasing him in ways no woman would. They fondled his thighs, his tightly drawn up testicles, and pressed against his perineum, while Yamhan was rubbing over the hardened head of his cock and thrusting wildly into his hand. 

The intimate atmosphere the other warrior had created in their mindscape wrapped around them like a cloak, suffocating him. He couldn't breath, couldn't think; could only feel the two Tien's hands all over him, feel Yamhan's hands on himself, and feel his own body reacting strongly. Kami, Tien was amazing. At this point, he could care less where Tien learned all of this, he just wanted Tien to keep pleasing him.

Without thinking about it, Yamcha grabbed the shirt of the Tien behind him and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. This Tien reacted almost instantly, surprised at first, but quickly kissed him back, pulling Yamcha's hair and get them even closer. Yamcha didn't mind a bit of a fan of someone playing rough with his hair, another secret kink no one knew about. The kiss deepened as tongues came into play, Tien basically devouring his own mouth. The Tien in front, starved for attention, bit down harshly on Yamchas nipple causing him to gasp and break the kiss. As soon as their mouths separated, the Tien in front yanked him forward and his lips were claimed again and his mouth ravaged. Yamcha broke this kiss himself, when his lungs screamed at him for relief.

Yamhan groaned heatedly, his thick fingers rubbing over his hole. He hadn't even gone in yet and he was already ready to explode. His fusees were driving him wild; one half of him didn't even realize that Yamhan was feeling everything too, so he too felt eight hands all over him, making him moan. Adding his own hands to the mix was just overkill. But he couldn't stop himself either. It just felt so damn _good._  

_"Mmm...by the way your responding, maybe I should add two more to the fun,"_ Tien's husky voice purred from behind him. _"With eight more hands to touch you with."_

_"N-No!"_ Yamcha protested almost immediately. Just thinking about it...that would be a total of 18 hands touching all over him. The thought panicked him; even if EX Fusions could only separate due to taking off the Metamo Ring, Tien could probably overload their body with pleasure and tear them apart. _"T-Too much,"_ he managed to stutter out. 

_"Fine, but he can stay."_ He gestured to the other clone, who was now prodding at his hole with insistent fingers. 

Yamcha was going to die. There was no other way around it. Tien was going to overload him, pleasure him until he died from it. His body was already over-sensitized from all the stimulation from earlier; he knew he couldn't handle another Tien, he just knew it. 

Tien didn't talk again after that, the clone behind him forcing Yamcha into an odd kneeling position. Yamhan was panting, gasping, moaning, and choking on his own air, two fingers from one hand between his lips. He licked and sucked his fingers like they were a last meal, his other hand a blur as he stroked himself. One Tien bit his ass cheek, while the other roughly licked the tip of his erection. The sudden jolt of pleasure made him snap and he screamed, cumming on one of the already soiled robes in the wardrobe. Yamcha screamed as well, his body almost shutting down from his orgasm. His body jerked, his back arched, and his throat became sore due to how much he roared. Yamhan convulsed as well, body nearly collapsing in on itself as he hit his release. Tien grunted, feeling an orgasm course through him, but he didn't cum. He starved it off, his own erection painful and throbbing.

_"You still with us?"_ Someone asked. Yamcha wasn't sure which Tien it was. All he knew was that he was wrapped up in their strong arms, still being pleasured. The touches were light, coaxing him back to reality. _"You blacked out."_

Yamcha hadn't even realized it, too far gone to notice that he had indeed blacked out. Yamhan was no better, slumped against the door of the wardrobe as he tried to recover. His fingers were still wet and he was slowly getting hard again. Yamcha barely paid that any attention, too dazed to focus. _"M still here,"_ he mumbled, still dazed. 

The Tien in front of him smirked at him. _"Perfect."_

Yamcha didn't expect their next move. 

The other warrior's scream probably would've startled everyone in the ship if he had his physical body. However, it simply rattled around in their mindscape as Tien swallowed Yamcha's erection whole and the clone traced patterns against the sensitive skin of his perineum with his tongue. The clone chuckled, letting his warm breath brush teasingly close to his balls. Then, he pressed his lips against Yamcha's balls and began licking them, giving each ample attention. Yamcha wasn't ready for any of it and reacted in surprise and ecstasy. The Tien behind him moaned, burying his face between Yamcha's cheeks, relishing the way it made Yamcha howl. He plunged his tongue deeper into Yamcha, working his way around the tight pucker and pushing past it. He spread Yamcha's cheeks wider, hearing Yamcha moan in response. The Tien in front of him swallowed him down to the base, swirling his tongue around the base. From behind, Tien slowly slid his tongue out, almost all the way, before pressing it back in, all the way, his mouth flush against Yamcha’s plump ass, his nose crushed against the smaller's taint and making the other man jerk suddenly. Yamhan swore, feeling a wet tongue inside of him, but he couldn't see it, only feel it. Yamhan pressed one finger into himself and Yamcha moaned, now feeling a tongue and a thick finger inside of him, along with a hot mouth around his cock. The Tien in front took more of Yamcha into his mouth, while the one behind spread him wider and licked deeper. 

Somehow, throughout the fogginess in his mind and the electricity in his body, a thought came to him. _"Odd question, but what is this called? Is this a threesome or...?"_

Tien looked up at him and rolled his eyes. The Tien behind him squeezed his ass in warning, telling him it was a stupid question. Even Yamhan snorted at the question his fusee posed. However, Yamhan decided that it didn't matter and pushed another finger into himself, a throaty groan leaving his mouth. Yamcha keened loudly, then swore as a third finger pushed into him. The Tien sucking him off trailed his lips along the side of his painfully hard cock, peaking his tongue out to swirl around the tip. He hugged his wet muscle to the underside of Yamcha’s length and lapped his way down the shaft until it was deep in his mouth. Tien sucked his cheeks in tight and drew back, repeating the same action over and over, gazing back at Yamcha's flushed face. Yamcha's eyes were rolled back, his cheeks were deep red, and his muscles were tight with tension. Tien groaned, his copy doing the same as Yamcha rolled his hips back, then slammed his hips forward. He wanted to feel both mouths so badly, he just wasn't sure which one to thrust into: the one eating him out or the one sucking him off?

Tien smirked, teasing the tip of his tongue around the bulbous head, flicking his wet muscle over the tiny slit. _“I guess Oatnyu was right.”_ He didn’t give Yamcha a moment to reply as he took the shaft back down his throat. He grabbed the dark haired male’s ass, pulling him closer, swallowing greedily on the length plunged deep between his lips. Tien held himself there for a few seconds before pulling back and releasing a small breath. _“You have no idea how you look right now.”_ He chuckled as Yamcha merely thrust his lips forward, unable to reply. Spreading his legs wider, he took the slick length back into his mouth, bobbing up and down at a rapid pace. The other Tien scooted a bit closer and pushed his tongue forward, licking all around the hot cavity while pushing another finger into him. Yamcha released a needy moan, not knowing whether to push forwards or backwards. But both Tiens decided for him and came closer, eating him out and sucking him off in earnest.

The eight hands working on him didn't stop, pinching, rolling, thrusting, just driving him wild. Yamhan was fucking himself on his fingers, three shoved into his hot passage as he shamelessly rubbed against the robes in the wardrobe. There were actually five fingers inside of him, a mouth around his cock, a hand on him, hands all over him, and one of his fusees was too far gone to even know what was going on. Yamhan wasn't going to be able to take much more. Pearly fluid was gushing out of his tip like a waterfall, he could barely breathe, and two of the fingers were rubbing against his prostrate in harsh circles. Yamcha's hips stuttered forwards and backwards but eventually, it became too much. A mouth around him, a tongue in him, hands all over him...then Yamhan slammed his hips back one rough time and everyone lost it.

Yamcha couldn't even scream. Both Tiens, Yamhan, and Yamcha all orgasmed at the same time, four orgasms rippling through each body. The Tien behind Yamcha dispersed almost instantly when their pleasure peaked, but Yamcha still felt everything. He felt how Tien had been holding himself back until this moment, so two very powerful orgasms hit him at the same time, sending white hot fire through his veins. Then Yamhan was basically feeling three separate orgasms, and was still dazed from his previous release, so he roared when he felt all of this pleasure crash down on him. He quivered, legs turning to mush as he fell out of the wardrobe and onto the cool tile floor. White fluid gushed out of his tip and coating his stomach, thighs, and a little leaked onto his neck. He tried to get back up, but even his arms were weak, and he just ended up in a slouched position against the wardrobe.

There was no air left in Yamcha's lung as his back arched painfully. He could feel his very essence leave his body with every pulse of his dick. His body was on fire, so painfully so that it blinded him, white spots dancing in his vision. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he body convulsed and jerked, to the point where Tien had to hold him steady to stop him from hurting himself further. Yamcha didn't even notice, body going limp almost as soon as his orgasm finally subsided. He didn't hear anything else, darkness overtaking his vision almost immediately.

Tien groaned as hot cum pulsed down his throat and he drank down every drop of it, sucking his cock dry and using two fingers to press into that special spot inside Yamcha just to push out any last spurts. He tasted amazing and Tien was once again glad he decided to do this. Yamcha had been lonely for too long, and deserved to be loved and pampered. There was no reason for Yamcha to have any doubts, to long for anyone anymore. Because now Tien had him, and he wasn't letting go. He was glad that there was no hiding anything in the mindscape, so that he could now see how Yamcha felt about him, and actually reciprocate the other's feelings. He hadn't been lying before; he thought all of his friends were attractive, and though he'd have to get over his infautation with Piccolo

Knowing that Yamcha was worn out, Tien swirled his tongue over the other's softening dick to get the last few drops of cum on the head. He slowly let the cock drop from his mouth, sliding it against his tongue and lips in the process, and he saw Yamcha twitch, a visible shiver running up his spine. But he remained out of it, head lolling to the side. Tien grimaced at the stickiness he felt in his own clothing and willed his soiled clothing, as well as Yamcha's, away. Yamcha was aimlessly floating, making Tien grab him and wrap all four of his arms around him. He too surrendered to sleep, Yamhan following shortly after.

* * *

It was only a couple hours later when Yamhan was awoken by a screech, followed by giggling. This caused Tien to wake as well, though Yamcha stayed out of it. He jumped up, which was a mistake since he was still half-dressed, and was met with the sight of Oatnyu and Phoenix, one staring at him in amusement while the other was staring in embarrassment. Phoenix was no doubt the one who screeched, her hands thrown over Gohanks eyes. "DON'T LOOK!" How long had he actually been out? It must've been quite a while; they were probably looking for him since he'd been gone so long.

The scene was probably horrifying, with Yamhan's chest coated in white, his dick, while flaccid, still had drops of cum on it, and he was sure they were not happy that his bare ass was out. He wrapped a robe around him, then cursed as it was one of the robes he had soiled earlier. Great. Now he had cum on his waist too. After such a great experience, this had to ruin it.

"What's going on?" Gohanks asked in confusion. The child was probably behind Phoenix, trying to get through the doorway. "Did you find Yamhan?"

"Oh we found him alright," Oatnyu giggled. "And he's okay too. Probably in the best state of his life."

Gohanks looked like he wanted to ask another question, but Phoenix shooed him out of the bathroom. She turned back to him and growled, shaking her head. "Really Yamhan? The bathroom? All the regular rooms are soundproof! You could've at least used one of them! We have plenty!"

Oatnyu rolled her eyes. "Give him a break. He was just exploring his EX Fusion. Best orgasm, wasn't it?"

Phoenix dragged Oatnyu by the back of her gi and began dragging her away, not giving Yamhan time to respond.

Tien chuckled to himself and looked down at Yamcha, who was slowly starting to wake up. He looked around for a moment, then panicked when he couldn't really _see_ anything. Tien immediately calmed him down, stroking his back with soothing motions.

 _"Wh-Where are we?"_ Yamcha asked. A brief wave of fear passed through the mindscape, but when he laid eyes on Tien, it dissipated.

 _"Our fusion's mindscape, remember?"_ Tien helped him to sit up, through Yamcha immediately fell backwards due to still being unable to support himself. Tien chuckled, this side of Yamcha cute.  _"You passed out."_

 _"More like you wore me out,"_ Yamcha muttered.  _"...why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You...well...you ate me out, sucked me off, fingered me, and jerked me off all at the same time. What brought that on?"_

Tien averted his eyes, now nervous. He had it all planned out on how he would answer Yamcha, but it all flew out the window when Yamcha spoke. This was way more nerve wracking than he thought.  _"I...I felt your longing for me,"_ he finally admitted.  _"And after I thought about it, I realized that I wanted you too...I figured you'd been lonely too long, so...yeah"_

 _"So...this was a pity fuck?"_ There was a note of bitterness in Yamcha's voice.

_"What? No! I...I like you."_

_"What like...like me? Like, **like me** like me?"_

_"You sound like a little girl. But yeah. I like like you."_

_"But, earlier you said-"_

_"That I thought all of our friends were attractive. I should've specified that you were included."_

_"But...Launch...and Piccolo!"_

_"Those were my desires yes, but...those were things that were probably impossible for me to achieve. I'm not...attracted to Launch,"_ Tien admitted finally. That was the real reason he kept running from her. He didn't want to admit that because he didn't know what to do with that information, so he hid it away. It became even harder when he realized that it was Piccolo that started stirrings in his body. Stirrings that he never felt before. But Piccolo was so distant that Tien kept that in the back of his mind. Then he began feeling that maybe something was wrong because he only thought of his friends as attractive until he did some research (he didn't like labels, so he wasn't about to call himself 'demisexual' or whatever, but it was awfully close to how he felt) and realized that it was only people he was especially close to that he liked in that way. And when those thoughts turned to Yamcha, he forced them away due to fear. He was scared of ruining what he had with any of his friends, even Yamcha, so he never said anything.

Now he didn't have to hide anymore.

_"So...what now? I mean, you probably know that it was you I was talking about."_

_"I figured it out yes. But we don't have to say anything if you don't want to."_

_"I..."_  This was what he wanted, but this was happening a bit too fast for him.  _"This is too much to digest. That, and my mind still feels like mush."_

 _"Then we can take it slow if you want,_ Tien offered. He didn't want Yamcha to be uncomfortable, so if he wanted to wait or take their time, Tien would gladly do so.

_"Please? I'm just having a little issue processing all of this."_

_"We have all the time we need. EX Fusions have no limits. And I'm not keen on fusing with anyone else just yet, so I'll be right here."_

_"Thank you."_ It would probably take Yamcha a  **long** time to process all of this, but knowing that Tien was here for him helped.

Yamhan smiled, glad his fusees had figured things out. But he had to take a shower. Dried cum did  **not** feel good on his skin, and he didn't have the convenience of just willing it away.

* * *

 

After a nice shower and a nap, Yamhan was hesitant about going to the main section of the ship, but it was dinnertime and he was famished. Hopefully, Phoenix and Oatnyu would keep quiet about what they saw. Phoenix probably would but Oatnyu seemed like she was in an playful mood and might tease him. He could at least face it.

Or, he thought he could. But when he neared the dining area, he heard Gohanks talking to someone, probably Barlot, about all the things he heard today. And from what it sounded like, he was curious about a lof of things he shouldn't have been. "...and no one would tell me what an orgasm was, or what double-stuffing was."

Yamhan held his breath as Barlot sighed. "Listen son, you don't want to know about any of that. You're too young." Looks like Barlot had enough of Bardock's humility to know not to ruin the child's mind. 

"I'll tell him!" came Oatnyu's voice, making Yamhan wince. She was probably going to give Gohanks an earful. "Orgasms are great. I remember a couple of nights after Oats and Granyu fused, they started playing around and decided they'd experiment with one another and-"

Yamhan heard another screech, which was probably Phoenix tackling Oatnyu before she could explain further, and decided he'd get dinner once everyone cleared out. That way, there was no akwardness and no one asking him any questions he didn't feel like answer. However, on the way out, he heard a quiet question from Broly that made him laugh.

"If he was really found that way, I wonder what his fusees were thinking..."

Internally, Tien smirked and Yamcha hid his face. Externally, Yamhan smirked and sauntered off to his room. Broly could wonder all he wanted, but what happened in Yamhan's mind, stayed in Yamhan's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> That took me forever. Seriously, I've never written a thre-four-org-...damn it. I've never written anything so handsy (you can hit me for the horrible pun) so sorry for any rushed raunchiness and the crappy ending. 
> 
> Note: You actually can fuse Yamcha with Saiyan saga Vegeta. They make Yamta and I don't have him, but apparently, he's pretty cool.
> 
> Note 2: For the fusion thing, I made that up to describe how you make Oatnyu, and by extension some of the other fusions, in the first place. Some really good warriors you can't make until you fuse together a few people, then fuse your original two together. So, for Oatnyu, best white mage, Oats can't fuse with Granyu at first (for some unexplained reason); she has to fuse with Litee, while Granyu has to fuse with Jam first. Once those two fuse, then you have to unfuse them and fuse Oats and Granyu together. More warriors are like that but none of them stand out as much as Oatnyu does. Hope I explained that right...
> 
> Note 3: I have no idea what fusees feel in their shared mind, so I just assumed the dirtiest. That's always the best choice.
> 
> Note 4: I could totally see Tien as demisexual. It's actually a headcannon I had because I can't really see him with anyone except for people he's close to (save for Piccolo, I shipped them because they are really alike to me). That was the main reason I shipped Tiencha: he wasn't really that close to anyone else to warrant a relationship of any kind, but Yamcha seemed like the only one he was truly cool with ("Lookin good Tien!" "Lookin good Yamcha!") that he would probably get into a relationship with.
> 
> Note 5: I have a whole slew of stories I want to write using my own DBF lore. Like Phoenix's relationship with Broly and Future Gohan and how that happened, about some other side quests I had ideas for, and some other interesting stuff from the game. Those might take me a little longer because those are long stories, not just smut shots like this one.


End file.
